


My little Mouse

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: The Mouse loves Alice series [2]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Batwoman (TV 2019), Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: Alice Angst on a plate, Alice angst, Childhood Trauma, Comforting Mouse, He sucks, I hate Jacob Kane, Medical Trauma, Mouse is a good brother who loves Alice, Psychological Trauma, This was rushed, classic Alice angst, dedicated to Alice and Mouse, electroshock therapy, hes a dick, just individual stories, no prompts, sad alice, shock therapy, traumatized Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, Alice constantly believes and holds hope her Family will come rescue her. Come save her. Tell her they love her.But sadly, that’s not the Case. Alice tells Jacob what they do to her in their.Pump them with so much electrodes they seize.He nods. And he agrees with it.He agrees with it. And tells her it’s her fault.He agrees with it and says he has to protect the daughters he has left. Like Alice doesn’t even exist. She stumbles back to her cell, a Choked sob escaping her lips. And collapses into her little Mouses arms.Mouse would always be their for Alice.“My little mouse.” She whispers.“My little mouse.”
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Jacob, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane & Jacob Kane, Beth Kane | Alice & Mouse
Series: The Mouse loves Alice series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730299
Kudos: 11





	My little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this was promoted by no one.
> 
> I’m just enjoying myself , doesn’t mean prompts, speaking of that
> 
> PROMPT ME
> 
> Kate and Alice centric
> 
> And maybe some Alice and Mouse

Alice was called to the Visitors Chamber. 

She wasn’t surprised, or even pleased to hear the news.  
She just waited as usual.

Waiting for the laughter that follows.

To crawl into the deepest depths of her heart. 

To slink into her very soul.

“We are all Victims In waiting.” She whispers to her brother Mouse. Who was spending some time with her without his mask, so everything appeared normal.

He just nods and presses a warm hand to her back. Standing by her even if he couldn’t show it.

“I said you have Visitors Beth!” The guard growls again. 

A flash of madness crossed her face, and she’s already lunging towards him.

But mouse is Quicker, he wraps an arm around her waist and stops her before she can do any real damage.

“Her name, is Alice!” He growls in his  
oh so deliciously raspy voice.

The Guard looks bored with everything in front of him.

“Beth, Alice. Who cares. In one minute i will have to tell the visitor to go away.” 

It is then Alice realizes this may not be another prank. She may actually have someone waiting for her.

She waits another 30 seconds. 

Then with a firm nod to Mouse, Who sends her a supportive expression back, she hesitantly follows the guard.

She gasps when she actually sees a person waiting, quickly schooling her expressions and slapping on something Maniacal instead.

It’s dear old Dad.

Oh how he would pay.

Calm, Alice, Calm. 

Do not let him get the best of you yet again. You are a queen, and Queens don’t bow down to their Cards, quite the opposite.

Alice sits down, hides the tremor in her hands by gripping the phone and touching the window. She’s so close to her dad. Once inch of glass in between them.

He has the nerve to ask her for her help. He dares to try.

But she will prove him wrong. She must. He thinks she’s being treated like a queen, 

To hell with that. She IS the queen. But she wasn’t at first. And she’s not complete with her plan yet.

She will change his mind. She will change all their minds. 

So she tells him. And waits for him to look shocked. 

She starts begging for a sliver of it.

...

Anything.

...

Anything at all.

...

But sadly, that’s not the Case.  
Alice told Jacob what they do to her in their.

Pump them with so much electrodes they seize. 

She remembers it vividly. The pain of the shock therapy so overwhelming. She can barely think. 

How afterwards, ‘Dr. Buttler’—

-Ugh the name sent chills down her spine-

—he would remove a few of the straps holding her arms.

Just enough to tease freedom. But not let her escape.

Alice would feel more enraged about it in the moment, but her brain was always so fried afterwards. 

She tells her dad-

-begs him-

To let her out of here. 

She hates it. She hates herself for being weak. For opening up once again, for allowing herself to be vulnerable.

As she begs she can vividly remember being in the chair. Arm straps removed.

How one hand would grip the bar of the chair, trying to stabilize herself, trying to feel SOMETHING. 

The other hand, like the arm, would always feel numb.  
So numb she couldn’t feel it at all. 

It would panic her momentarily,  
not knowing where it was moving too,  
or going towards,  
what it was doing and what was happening.

But once she was free, and regained feeling, she would always Gaze upon the hand.

she would peer at that arm, and find her palms marked with tiny bloodstained slashes from embedding her nails into her skin.

And how her thumb always glistened.

She never knew why it glistened,  
She understood the palms, albeit a bit concerned she couldn’t feel herself do it.

But she never knew why it shined.

She didn’t know what she did in those moment their, sitting in that dreadful chair. The straps unbuckled.

She could only gaze wearily at the wall, or stare at her tormentor, who seemed to love those few moments. Laughing and mocking her for unknown reasons

She thought all of these things as she told Jacob.

She couldn’t say them all. But she said enough. 

She expected him to react in some kind of way. Do something. Try something.

But he does something worse.  
Something Alice didn’t plan for.

He nods...And he agrees with it. 

He agrees with it. And tells her it’s her fault.

He agrees with it and says he has to protect the daughters he has left. 

Like Alice doesn’t even exist. 

She eventually hangs up the phone. Calling for the guard. 

She keeps her maniac smile plastered on her face. Not willing to break in front of these people. 

She would not be vulnerable.

She would force herself to stop making that mistake.

But once she’s out of view, she stumbles back to her cell, a Choked sob escaping her. And collapses into her little Mouses arms.

“Oh Alice.” He’d whisper, so empathetic it hurt.

He would take her into his arms, and cradle her to his chest as she sobbed. 

“Why do you keep trusting them?” He questioned. 

“You know how they are? You can’t expect loyalty from people who would do anything for money.” 

“I sh-shall be punished for it n-now, I suppose, by being drowned in m-my own tears!” Alice choked out. Feeling worse and worse. Feeding the never ending fire in her stomach. A pool of tears escaping her eyes like a river of pain.

“Shhh, shhh, your ok now,” Mouse cooed, rocking her back and forth, “You shall not be punished. I will protect you from them. You should never be punished for another ones cruelty.” 

Alice whimpered at the presence of tender love and Care, something she was so lacking of it rattled her bones.

Mouse would always be their for Alice. 

“My little mouse.” She whispers.

“My little mouse.”

The Brown haired boy would hold her even tighter, Curling in on himself, trying to cover as much of her with his body as he could.

He was her protector, he would be their when no one else was. And he took that duty more serious then anything.

Looking down at his broken leader, hurt by her own blood too many times, he quickly reached out and grabbed the arm that went numb.

Alice had told him about her problem, ho when she was shocked so hard, she would loose all connection.

He knew more then she did, but guessed her brain just repressed the memories.

He had noticed over time that whenever she was Hurt to such an extreme, her hand would move, her nails breaking skin. And her hand resting on top of her lips.

She never knew. Never picked up on it. It was so buried and subconscious she didn’t even know she did it till now.

He never told her. He knew she would not take kindly to the habit, view it as another way of her being weak.

But she wasn’t weak. 

She was his Queen.

So instead of letting her arm go numb, he entwined his fingers with hers, using his other arm to hold her securely on his lap.

“I’m here Alice,” he soothed, “Your heart and my heart are very, very, old friends.”

Alice gulped his words down like a bottle labeled ‘Drink me’

She balled his jail assigned jumpsuit in her free hand. Blinking back more tears that threatened to fall.

She needed mouse more then Anything.

“Oh how I long to run away from Normal days.” She admitted, her voice hoarse from crying.

Mouse nodded understandingly, “I want to run wild with my imagination.” He finished the quote in a way that sounded like a confession.

“We will run away Mouse?” Alice questioned. A hint of desperation laced in her words.

Mouse hated that. He hated Jacob and Kate for infusing that doubt into her.  
For making her doubt herself.  
For making her doubt him.

Shaking his head, Mouse nodded, “Don’t be crazy! Of course we will Run away and rule together! You are my Queen! I am your faithful little mouse.”

He smiled, hoping Alice caught what he hinted at. 

The smiled widened when Alice mimicked his expression, she had understood.

Of course she had.

“I am not strange,” she slated, “Weird, off, Nor Crazy, My reality is just different from yours.” 

“I am under no obligation to make sense to you!” Mouse continued, restraining from laughing. Evidently glad this was cheering his sister up.

They liked to play this little game.  
Talking only using phrases from the book, the other immediately knowing what they were trying to say.

“Are we Mad?!” Alice laughed, snuggling deeper into Mouses warm comforting embrace. Something she cherished doing when she was Sad.

Mouse smirked teasingly, “I’m afraid so, your entirely bonkers! But I’ll tell you a secret...”

“All the Best people Are!!!” The two both finished, snickering quietly to themselves.

Alice relaxed into her brothers arms, while Mouse released the tension in his shoulders.

“Mouse?” Alice asked, breaking the comfortable silence that lapsed.

“Hmm.”

“We have two choices.” She stated.

“Oh do we?” The male smirked, giving his sister an affectionate squeeze.

Alice nodded with a fond smile in return.

“One will lead us to happiness, and the other to the madness? Which one should we take?”

Mouse pretended to think about it for a second, running his hand through his long hair a few times before returning it to its hold around Alice.

“My advice?” He pondered, “Dont step aside! Why be sad and gloomy when we can have both!”

“Why is a Raven like a Writing desk?!” Alice immediately shout back. 

“Ooooh, you got me their !” He praised.  
Alice continued to smile up at her brother, filling him with a sense of accomplishment, for getting rid of all the tears and all the pain, her stupid, idiotic, obnoxious drone of a father and sister infused into her.

“Mouse?” Alice asked once again. He nodded this time, looking her in her electrifying green eyes.

“Thank you.” 

This took him by surprise, while they certainly didn’t only talk in Wonderland speak, tender moments were usually covered in them, so they didn’t have to fully acknowledge feelings, and make it easier to communicate.

But this, it was more then sincere. And it got Alices point across. At least she hopped. She wanted to infuse all the feeling she felt for mouse into those two little words. 

She begged he’d understand.

He gazed at her, and nodded.

“I love you too Alice.” He spoke, with extra rasp, just like she loved it.

He understood. The blonde thought.

He always understood.

“So!,” mouse started, breaking the silence,” it’s getting kinda late, shouldn’t Dr. Butler be getting back to work?”

“Well, Dr, Butler can make up some excuse for why he wasn’t here yesterday night and morning.” Alice challenged, begging Mouse to even try to kick her out.

It wasn’t possible.

“Well, I think Dr. Butler could stay for the night, and return until he morning before anyone saw?” The boy smiled maliciously .

But the two did end of curled together on a small mattress, Alice peacefully snoozing in Mouses arms, while he guarded her unconsciously, as it was his duty to always be their for her.

Her little mouse,

And his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment and kudos
> 
> Much love


End file.
